In an injection molding apparatus in which a valve pin reciprocates through a nozzle to open and close a mold gate, proper alignment of the valve pin is necessary in order for high quality molded parts to be produced. Improper valve pin alignment often results in leaking at the mold gate, which may cause blemishes around the gate area of the molded part. Further, improper valve pin alignment may result in damage to or pre-mature wear of the valve pin and/or the mold gate. Such damage necessitates frequent repair or replacement of the valve pin and/or mold gate components, which can be costly.
Prior art solutions for improving valve pin alignment have typically included a guide positioned towards the downstream end of the nozzle melt channel to capture and align the free end of the valve pin. Because melt is required to flow past the guide when the valve pin is in the open position, a plurality of circumferentially spaced slots are typically provided in either the valve pin or the guide. Furthermore, having a guide in the nozzle melt channel typically causes less efficient in-process changes in the melt stream, such as a color change.
Misalignment of the valve pin relative to the mold gate may also be caused by poor tolerances in the gate area. Often, the nozzle tip is mounted in a seal, which is in turn mounted in a forward end of a nozzle, which may be coupled to a manifold. In this arrangement, the melt channel outlet may be misaligned as a result of the cumulative effect of the tolerances of each of the individual parts. Further, manufacturing errors may exist in the components, which can introduce a misalignment between the valve pin and the mold gate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved valve pin guide for aligning the valve pin with the mold gate.